Caprichos del destino
by maria.patricia.7921
Summary: una nueva presencia en el barco de los mugiwara los llevara a increíbles aventuras e inesperadas verdades -pésimo summary-
1. Chapter 1

_**Declaimer**__**: **__**One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.**_

**Caprichos del destino**

**Capitulo I**

Tras la gran aventura de los mugiwara en PUNK HAZARD, aprendían nuevo rumbo hacia Dressrosa.

El mar se encontraba tranquilo…demasiado tranquilo.

-¿nami sucede algo?-pregunto robin, al ver a la navegante con el seño fruncido, observando su mapa.

-…-

-¿nami?- intento otra vez.

-no puede ser…no-solo susurro, volvió a su atención al Log Pose, y sus ojos se abrieron de furia -¡LUFFY!-grito la navegante rompiendo la calma del ambiente.

El pelinegro sabiendo lo que se esperaba echó a correr, pero fue fácilmente atrapado por Sanji, quien lo llevo de la oreja ante Nami.

-luffy ¿tienes algo que decirme?-pregunto serenamente.

-…n-no-era obvio que no sabia mentir, desvió su mirada y empezó a sudar

-no pues entonces…- sus ojos se pusieron rojos, y un aura roja la rodeaba –ME PUEDES EXPLICAR POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE LA NADA-al terminar golpeo a luffy dejándolo en el sueño con varios chichones.

-do ziento- pudo decir antes de tirarse en el suelo.

-luffy ¡resiste!- Chopper y Ussop fueron al rescate.

-y ustedes tampoco se me van a escapar, seguro que tienen algo que ver- dijo Nami dándoles un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a los recién llegados.

-nami-swan si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a golpearlos- se ofreció Sanji revoloteando alrededor con corazones en los ojos.

Robin carraspeo haciendo notar su presencia, Sanji giro y dio su atención hacia la morena.

-mi Robin-cwan- esta ves revoloteo alrededor de ella.

-buen intento Sanji pero te eh visto-dijo alejándose de él y yendo con Nami.

El rubio quedo arrodillado en el suelo, lloriqueando y tartamudeando –te-te equivocas-

Hacia más de una semana que Robin y Sanji se convirtieron en novios, sorprendiendo a toda la tripulación, ya que, el cocinero de amor había sido "atrapado", y siendo más difícil para los que lo conocían sabiendo que no iba a ser fácil para él cuando atracaran en otra isla y viera otra muchacha bonita y querer adularla.

Robin era celosa, de eso no cabía la menor duda pero confiaba en que Sanji podría con ello.

Robin se dirigió con Nami

-Nami quiere decir que estamos-

-perdidos- finalizo la frase fijando su vista en el horizonte –según mis cálculos tendríamos que estar en Dressrosa hace dos días, pero se ve que alguien…- ahora miro al lado de sus compañeros golpeados-jugo con el timón y ahora nos encontramos en-trago saliva-la zona desabitada-volvió a su vista en el horizonte.

-¿la zona desabitada?- pregunto Sanji que se acerco con curiosidad.

-si, es un lugar donde los barcos no deben nunca estar, el viento es muy leve y el mar es muy tranquilo…además temo que la próxima isla que veamos será dentro de varias semanas- dictamino la navegante.

-pero ¿no hay alguna manera de salir de este lugar?-pregunto Sanji.

-Es imposible-respondió, esta vez Robin-cuando entras en esta zona, es como estar en un deja vu, simplemente es lo mismo en todas partes no sabes donde dirigirte para salir de la ilusión- contesto Robin dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¡Sanji! Trata de hacer rendir la comida como para una o dos semanas-ordeno Nami, Sanji asintió con la cabeza-yo tratare de sacarnos de aquí lo antes posible-dijo Nami dirigiéndose a su cuarto pero-

-BARCO A LA VISTA-grito Zoro desde la torre de vigía.

-genial deben ser otros idiotas que se perdieron-dijo Nami volviendo a bajar las escaleras.

-OOH genial quizás puedan ayudarnos-dijo Luffy-OOYE HOLA!- comenzó a agitar las manos al aire, y el barco se acerco y todos los mugiwara salieron a ver.

-luffy idiota puede ser una trampa- dijo Ussop, demasiado tarde porque el barcota estaba al lado del suyo.

No había nadie en la cubierta y estaba muy silencioso.

-¡HOLA!-llamo luffy, y entonces una puerta se abrió.

Una persona con una capa con capucha marrón se presento.

-…- el sujeto no dijo nada.

-¿qui-quien eres?-pregunto Ussop detrás de Zoro.

-oooh que suerte tengo-dijo el sujeto-que suerte la mía de encontrarme justo con los Sombrero de paja-dicho esto todos se pusieron guardia.

_-"esa vos…"-_pensó nami acercándose a la orilla del barco, miro al sujeto-¡AKIO!-esbozo una gran sonrisa al decirlo.

La persona se destapo la cara y dejo ver a un hombre de unos 28 años; alto, tenia el pelo largo violeta oscuro, en su ojo derecho tenia un parche y el otro se distinguía claramente una mirada encantadora; Vestía una camisa negra con un cinturón marrón y jeans del mismo color, curiosamente no traía calzado.

-Nami cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿akio?- preguntaron los presentes.

Pero la navegante los ignoro siguió viendo al chico con una mirada extraña ara algunos, conocida para otros.

Despertó de su encanto-ven sube- y el joven se convirtió en polvo y apareció el Sunny con mucha facilidad. Sorprendió a los presentes ante tal acción.

-Akio! que bueno verte, me alegro que te encuentres mejor-la navegante se lanzo hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo y el correspondió al abrazo.

-si estoy mejor nami, gracias- le dijo tiernamente y con una dulce sonrisa

-etto...lamento interrumpirlos pero...-Ussop fue el primero en hablar algo avergonzado por la escena y que acababa interrumpir

-Oh-Nami y Akio se separaron rápidamente.

-bueno chicos les presento a Akio mi amigo-dijo nami con una gran sonrisa, nadie se hubiera imaginado que hace unos minutos estaba apunto de matar a alguien

-me parece que lo he visto antes-degozaru-murmuro kimemon

-¿dijiste algo papi?-pregunto momonosuke

Pero Kimemon no contesto y siguió viendo al joven

-Sugoi ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- luffy lo vio con la mirada iluminada

-¿esto?- akio convirtió su brazo en polvo, y la mirada de luffy se ilumino más-jaja poseo la Hokori Hokori nomi me permite convertirme y manipular el polvo-dijo un tanto avergonzado

-fufufu me parece una buena historia para escuchar- esta vez hablo Robin

-pues entonces dirijámonos a la cocina y de paso preparo una gran delicia para mi Nami-swan y mi Robin-chwan- dijo sanji con corazones en los ojos, corriendo a la cocina

-oye Luffy no crees que se esta tomando demasiada confianza- dijo zoro

-por mi esta bien, si es amigo de nami no debe ser malo- respondió luffy, pero no negaba de que sintió una sensación rara cuando abrazo a Nami

-luffy-san, zoro-san ¿entramos?- pregunto robin siendo ellos 3 los únicos que faltaban

-ya voy-contesto luffy

-no yo prefiero echarme una siesta, no me importa que tendrá que ver ese tipo con la bruja-dijo zoro

Dicho esto todo ya se encontraba dentro la cocina esperando oír la historia

_*0*0*0*0*0*0*_

_Flashback  
_

Tres meses antes de encontrarse con sus nakamas

_-_Haredas-ojisan¿que le pasan a esas plantas?- preguntaba Nami viendo una de las extrañas plantas climáticas que se encontraban en Weatheria.

-Señorita no debes tocarlas-dijo el anciano meteorólogo-esas plantas almacenan relámpagos, si alguien tiene contacto inapropiado con eso se descargarían 200.000 voltios-pero Nami no le presto atención y una planta se encontraba en sus manos.

-mmm…con que 200.000 voltios eh? Podría utilizarlo clima tact-dijo mirando el pequeño bollo luminoso.

-¡pero que haces suelta eso!-haredas sorprendió a nami eh hizo que soltase de golpe lo que tenia entre las manos. Los ojos de los dos se abrieron como platos y la planta cayo hacia el mar, una luz intensa cegó por unos instantes a todos los presentes seguidos de un sonido ensordecedor.

Luego de unos segundos de lo sucedido, nami parpadeo varias veces.

-¡oe oe oe oe oe oe señorita ¿puedes oírme? oe oe oe!- preguntaba el anciano

-¿QUE?- nami solo escuchaba un pitido agudo.

Heredas saco un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo y coloco unas gotas en el oído nami

-pero que estas-

-gotas de lluvia ayuda- dijo heredas volviendo a colocar el frasco en su lugar-ahora debemos verificar si nadie salio herido-levanto a nami, quien se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo. Nami asintió.

Verificaron en toda Weatheria y por suerte nadie se encontraba herido.

-muy bien nadie se lastimo acá arriba ahora tendremos que verificar abajo- dijo acariciando su barba.

Nami y Heredas se subieron a un pequeño bote y bajaron.

Al bajar vieron un pequeño barco que se encontraba todo quemado

-tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo heredas

Descendieron en el pequeño barco –OE ¿hay alguien?- gritaba nami por la cubierta

-señorita ven pronto- llamo el anciano dentro de una de las habitaciones, y nami fue corriendo

Dentro se encontraba un joven inconciente, con graves heridas, se notaba que el relámpago le dio de lleno. Nami ayudo al anciano a cargar al joven en su bote, el joven recobro la conciencia durante un breve instante.

-tranquilo no te haremos nada- nami tranquilizo al joven-¿puedes decirme si hay alguien mas que tu en el barco?-pregunto

El joven al principio dudo en responderle pero se dio cuenta de que no tenían malas intenciones y contesto –no, sol-empezó a toser sangre

-tranquilo no te esfuerces-dijo Heredas

-solo me encuentro yo-termino de decir, y se desmayo (XD)

-será mejor que lo llevemos a Weatheria para que lo atiendan los expertos- Nami asintió

Luego de una semana, el chico se encontraba mejor.

-veo que estas mejor-dijo Nami dejando una bandeja con un plato de sopa en el regazo del joven.

-gracias- dijo con una sonrisa-lamento causarle tantas molestias-dijo apenado

-¿que? No es molestia, después de todo es mi culpa que te encuentres en ese estado, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Nami

-mi nombre es Akio, Chik D. Akio ¿y usted?-pregunto muy cortes

-por favor no me trates de usted, me llamo Nami, solo Nami-dijo viendo al joven con una sonrisa

_Fin flashback_

-ósea que por culpa de Nami casi acabas muerto ¿no?-pregunto Luffy, Akio asintió riendo

-tampoco lo digas así-Nami golpeo a Luffy-fue… un accidente- pensó antes de contestar

-ya, pues entonces ¿que paso después?- pregunto Robin con una sonrisa picara

-después- hablo Akio -Nami ayudo en mi recuperación y mientras eso ella me contó todo sobre ustedes y sus viajes- tomo un poco de agua- y yo le conté sobre mi- termino

-es por eso que nos conocías-dijo el pequeño Chopper

-tu no te habrás pasado con Nami durante ese tiempo ¿verdad?-pregunto Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo y con un aura amenazante.

-por supuesto que no- se defendió Akio-nunca haría eso con una mujer…-esto sorprendió a los chicos presentes ya que lo tomaron de una manera…

-tío quiere decir que tu…-Franky temía por terminar la frase

-que no sea mi esposa-Akio termino la oración, y los chicos respiraron aliviados

-me diste un SUPER susto tío-dijo Franky

-y entonces ¿por que estas aquí?-pregunto Robin -Nami-san dijo que esta zona estaba desabitada y no había ninguna isla cercana

-eso es por que…-se quedo callado y abrió su ojo lo mas grande que pudo -¡es cierto!-golpeo la mesa y abrió la puerta de la cocina, los chicos lo siguieron y en la cubierta se encontraban Zoro, Law y Ceasar inconcientes y la niebla impedía que vieran mas allá del barco.

-¡Chicos tápense los oídos no deben-!-pero fue inútil por que cada uno de los miembros se fueron cayendo inconcientes y lo ultimo que podían escuchar fue el dulce pero tétrico sonido de una flauta.

_continuara~_

_Que nervios espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer fic tengan paciencia TwT _

Admito todas las críticas, solo si son constructivas o aportan algo (faltas, fallos de estilo, cosas a limar o cosas que les hayan agradado) y en todos los casos agradecería un por qué. Pensad que me estáis ayudando a escribir mejor y que la historia se pueda disfrutar más.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Declaimer**__**: **__**One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.**_

**Capitulo II**

-eh? ¿Qué paso?-Luffy se agarro la cabeza con las dos manos

-maldito-se escucho una vos entre la niebla-¡muere!-un objeto filoso ataco de la nada, pero luffy lo esquivo fácilmente

-¿Quién anda hay?-se puso en guardia, entre la neblina se distinguió una sombra y la figura se hizo presente.

-Nami-dijo el chico-¿Quién te hizo eso, estás bien? ¿Dónde están los otros?-

Estaba empapada de sangre y no literalmente, la sangre cubría su rostro y sus piernas también.

-desgraciado ¡deja de burlarte de mi!- corrió y lo ataco con un rayo, de nuevo lo esquivo con facilidad y nami retrocedió

-Nami ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto confundido-respóndeme ¿Dónde están los demás?- paro de atacarlo y rió de una forma escalofriante

-TU LOS MATASTE-su mirada se inundo de furia y asco, la niebla se disipo por un momento y dejo ver los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos, con la mirada en blanco y de una forma escalofriante cubiertos de sangre

El pelinegro no pudo evitar gritar

-¿Qué paso aquí, quien les hizo esto?- pregunto arrodillado confundido, furioso se fijo que Usopp se encontraba en la escalera y tenía su kabuto negro clavado en su garganta, mientras que Chopper se hallaba al lado suyo con varias heridas.

Nami se acerco al cuerpo de Zoro y agarro una de las tres katanas, que tenía clavadas en su pecho, se dirigió donde Luffy

-tu lo hiciste, maldito animal-llevo la espada al cuello de Luffy la elevo dando impulso -MUERE-dijo bajando la espada con toda su fuerza.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

-¡Vamos maten a ese monstruo!-gritaban y se escuchaban disparos

El pequeño Chopper estaba siendo perseguido

-No soy un monstruo, tranquilícense, escúchenme por favor-decía el renito en un inútil intento –"_luffy chicos ¿donde están?"-_pensaba

-no te queremos escuchar diablo ¡ALEJATE!-un sujeto arrojo un palo en llamas y acorralo al pequeño.

-¡AHORA DISPAREN!-…

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

-zoro~- una melosa voz le susurraba al oído

-mmm-se despertó, y de inmediato supo que algo no estaba bien, sintió un aura maligna y a la vez familiar

-zoro~ hazlo, mátalos a todos~ ¡te lo ordeno!- el joven se levanto y sintió un punzante dolor proveniente de su brazo y supo a que se enfrentaba

-SANDAI- trato de apartarse de la espada maldita pero fue inútil, se había apoderado de su brazo pero su voluntad seguía intacta y no iba a dejar que lo dominara. Lucho con sus fuerzas y mientras más peleaba mas se apoderaba.

-zoro ya basta- se escucho el grito de una mujer.

-Robin ¡NO! aléjate- pudo pronunciar

-hazlo sabes que quieres hacerlo, ella te traiciono, por eso debes matarla- la espada había tomado control de su brazo derecho y lo manejaba a su voluntad, lo llevo hasta donde estaba Robin y la atravesó de lleno.

-¡NOO!-grito se arrodillo y la sostuvo de su cabeza-¿por que?-empezó a llorar amargamente

-lo sabes muy bien, ella te traiciono, le confesaste tus sentimientos y ella te rechazo y luego de ello se junto con tu peor enemigo- excuso la espada

-ella no tenia la culpa-dijo-yo todavía la amaba-las palabras se entremezclaban con el llanto

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

La gente lloraba y el ambiente se encontraba triste

-Capitan Usopp-decían tres niños llorando-lo sentimos mucho no fuimos capas de protegerla-

-niños ¿que les pasa? ¿Donde estoy?-preguntaba desorientado Usopp

-Capitán no se hágale tonto, estamos aquí en la isla- dijo el niño de las gafas

-en serio entonces tengo que ver a –Usopp se detuvo algo nervioso y un gran rojo adornaba las mejillas del joven –chicos…estoy bien, creen que Kay…-

-esta muerta capitán anoche un bandido se metió en su mansión y le disparo- el chico de flequillo lo dijo muy pesadamente

En ese momento Usopp sintió algo romperse en su interior, su cara se volvió de angustia y desesperación, confundido y exaltado pregunto – DEJA DE MENTIR ¿Dónde esta kaya? La tengo que ver-pero no espero respuesta y fue corriendo camino a su mansión, los niños seguían llorando.

El camino a la mansión se hacia mas y mas largo, se volvía algo torturante podía ver desde donde estaba que salían de la puerta con un ataúd negro.

-¡NOOOO!-…

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Mientras tanto en la realidad

-¡Mizuki Dylan ya basta!- grito Akio al aire y de pronto la melodía paro-no se acerquen a menos que yo se lo diga-ordeno con firmeza.

-aarrg- se escuchaban los gritos de lamento de la tripulación, estaban alucinando y eso era grave, era una tortura lenta y efectiva.

Se acerco a Nami y sacudió su hombro-Nami despierta-

-mmrgg no- solo obtuvo por repuesta

-no me obligues a hacerlo Nami, vamos despierta- de nuevo nada- bien entonces- Akio saco un frasco de su mochila, abrió la boca de la navegante e introdujo un liquido verdoso de aspecto grumoso y espeso.

La joven trago el liquido y a los dos segundos se despertó, su cara se puso verde, morada y azul al mismo tiempo, luego vomito sobre el regazo de Akio.

El joven se hecho para atrás con una cara de felicidad por ver a la joven despierta y un poco asqueado por lo sucedido, pero igual contento.

-¡LUFFY NO!- respiro como si fuera acabarse el aire y volvió en si luego de ver donde se encontraba-Akio ¿Por qué estas así?-pregunto con cara de asco al ver al joven todo vomitado, él por su parte prefirió ocuparse de el estado de ella.

-¿te encuentras mejor?-le pregunto tratando de limpiarse

Confundida no sabia que responder, luego de unos segundo entendió-si gracias-parpadeo un par de veces-¿Qué paso?-pero akio no respondió a esa pregunta-¿me diste algo verdad? ¿Qué era? todavía siento ese sabor asqueroso en mi boca- dijo limpiándose la lengua.

-lo siento Nami, me obligaste hacerlo- esta ves trato de limpiarse con su capa, pero empeoró las cosas y ahora su capa y su pantalón estaban manchados, el lloriqueo con cara de decepción-ah y en cuanto a lo que es…no querrás saberlo-sonaba algo nervioso.

Se rió por lo dentro por la desgracia de su amigo, pero su cara no lo ocultaba.

-No te rías- se quejo como un chico-toma esto- le ofreció el frasco con el extraño liquido-debes dárselos a todos tus compañeros para que despierten o sino se quedaran encerrados en sus pesadillas para siempre-aclaro, mientras él colocaba el liquido en Momonosuke y Kinemon.

Nami se apuro en cumplir su orden-OH NO, a esta cosa no pienso tocarlo-refiriéndose a Ceasar, Akio no entendió el por que de su actitud por lo que tuvo que hacerlo él.

Ya todos tragaron el liquido asqueroso y surgió el mismo efecto que con Nami, ahora toda la cubierta se encontraba llena de vomito. Todos vieron la escena con asco.

-¡Ya recuerdo!-Kinemon fue el primero en reponerse por completo-ENFRÉNTAME COBARDE- se lanzo sobre Akio y quedaron en el suelo-¡devuélvemela!-

-no se de que me hablas- Akio se trataba de defender, pero el filo de una espada estaba sobre su cuello

Los presentes no entendían la escena, pero decidieron no intervenir por que creían un asunto personal.

-papi detente-el pequeño Momonosuke trato de intervenir, pero Zoro lo detuvo lo cual lo molesto hasta que vio la cara de su padre y entendió el por que de su acción.

-no te acerques hijo-dijo Kinemon con una mirada herida, y sus lagrimas empezaron a caer-devuélvemela- repitió

Akio se convirtió en polvo para asombro de todos y apareció arriba del barandal del segundo piso-entiende esta mejor con nosotros- sabia perfectamente de que le hablaba, su voz resonó fuerte y firme por todo el barco.

-¡NO! La quiero de vuelta, quiero volver a verla-su voz se estaba quebrando

-de eso no hay inconveniente-tomo bastante aire-¡Dylan Mizuki! Déjense de juegos bajen de una vez-al terminar al lado suyo voló y se posiciono una criatura extraña

-eso…eso es un-Usopp estaba aterrado y no podía pronunciar palabra

-¡un terodáctilo!-finalizo Chopper abrasándose con Usopp

-¡sugoi-los ojos de luffy se iluminaron-oye quieres ser mi naka—fue silenciado antes de terminar por una patada, obviamente de Sanji

-IDIOTA no le ofrezcas eso a cualquiera-

El terodáctilo, fue cambiando de forma, hasta convertirse en un chico

-akuma no mi-pronuncio Zoro y todos asintieron

Se podía distinguir que era menor que Luffy; moreno, tenia el pelo castaño y corto, llevaba puesto una bufanda y una camisa abierta color verde oscuros con puntos negros, pantalones como los de luffy negros; dos rayas bajaban de sus ojos y tampoco traía calzado.

-no es el único-dijo luffy sintiendo ora presencia detrás de ellos

Efectivamente parada sobre la cabeza del león estaba una chica, todo lo contrario al chico, llevaba una mascara de gas color negro, un abrigo gris desabrochado, una remera y pantalón corto blancos y botas estilo militar; tenia en su mano una cadena con una mazo con picos y detrás de ella un espada enorme color roja sangre.

-¿eres tú?...-Kinemon pregunto tímidamente

La joven vio quien le hablaba se quito la mascara, dejando ver un rostro de belleza y expresión angelical. Su brillante cabello negro estaba atado; tenia los ojos oscuros y vivos; sus facciones bien proporcionadas, la tez blanca y las mejillas suavemente sonrosadas.

-tanto tiempo sin verte padre-pronuncio la chica con una dulce voz

_Continuara~_

_Fuuu aquí les traigo otro capitulo, por favor no me maten tengo que continuar…_

Admito todas las críticas, solo si son constructivas o aportan algo (faltas, fallos de estilo, cosas a limar o cosas que les hayan agradado) y en todos los casos agradecería un por qué. Pensad que me estáis ayudando a escribir mejor y que la historia se pueda disfrutar más 


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer**: One piece y sus personajes pertenece a Eiichiro Oda

**Capitulo III**

-¡PADRE!- todos los presentes abrieron los ojos lo mas que pudieron y dejaron caer sus mandíbulas al piso

-hija-Kinemon se acerco con lagrimas a la chica y la abrazo ella le correspondió –te extrañaba tanto- dejo su orgullo a un lado, sus lagrimas fueron vistas.

La escena era tan tierna lágrimas de un padre y su hija, conmoverían hasta una roca pero siempre hay excepciones

-how que bonita escena familiar-dijo el chico terodáctilo sarcásticamente, arruinando el ambiente y ganando se un golpe por parte de Akio y una mirada furiosa de Misuki.

-idiota ya arruinaste el ambiente- Akio estaba con los ojos cristalinos

-eh? ¿Acaso usted estaba llorando?- dijo con tono de burla

-¿que? ¡NO! No me faltes el respeto mocoso-volvió a darle un golpe

Esa escena hizo que pasen de las lágrimas a las carcajadas.

-Mizuki regresa a casa- propuso Kinemon esperanzado-regresa a la isla podrás-pero fue interrumpido

-no- dijo secamente la joven –lo siento padre pero mi lugar esta aquí tengo el deber de proteger el reino…- se separo de su padre y fue bajo donde se encontraba Akio –protegerlo a él-se arrodillo y se inclino respetuosamente – esperábamos con ansias su llegada Rey-

El joven al lado suyo hizo el mismo gesto de respeto.

Akio se froto la nuca avergonzado-creo que me salte esa parte- dijo con los ojos cerrados y gesto nervioso ante los mugiwara que tenían la boca desencajada, excepto Robin, que miraba la escena muy divertida.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Algunos seguían procesando la información

-o sea que eres un Rey- pregunto Robin, Akio asintió

-entonces todo lo que me contaste era mentira- nami bajo la mirada

-yo nunca miento-dijo firme-todo lo que te conté es verdad, solo que…no te lo conté todo- dijo desviando la mirada

-esperen-dijo de pronto Usopp-si eres un rey eso significa que tienes un reino y si donde hay un reino hay…-

-COMIDA-interrumpió luffy ganándose un golpe

-no idiota una isla- dijo un tanto cabreado Usopp

-si-volvió a iluminarse la mirada de la navegante-Akio ¿donde se encuentra tu isla? podríamos a ir a abastecernos de alimentos para los próximos días y- -

Los dos chicos que acompañaban al rey comenzaron a reír, de la propuesta de la navegante-lo siento- Mizuki hablo entre risas-pero eso será imposible-termino con un tono de voz normal.

-¿eh, por que?-Nami se sentía ofendida –acaso soy muy poca cosa para tu reino- señalo Akio –es por eso- jamás se sintió de esa forma

-no es eso- dijo Dylan bajando el dedo de la navegante-es que ustedes- tomo bastante aire-no creo que sean capaces de sobrevivir, para cuando lleguemos al reino-lo dijo con una mirada escalofriante, Nami trago saliva.

-suena interesante- dijo Luffy desafiándolo, Zoro y Sanji sonrieron de costado y se coloraron al lado de su capitán –en donde queda esa dichosa isla-volvió a usar el mismo tono de voz desafiante

-solo mira atrás tuyo- dijo Dylan señalando una gran sombra que surgía de entre la niebla, se notaba que era enorme mientras mas se acercaban mas grande se hacia. Se aproximaron bastante hasta llegar a la costa, anclaron y bajaron del barco todos excepto Caesar, obviamente, Law, quien se quedaría vigilándolo, Franky quien se quedaría vigilando el Sunny y de paso terminar algunos trabajos que había dejado. Kinemon se quedaría con su pequeño hijo a contarle toda la historia, para él seria muy difícil explicarle al pequeño pero sabía que iba a entender.

-bien entonces que tiene de interesante esta isla- dijo Zoro, viendo nada mas que árboles enormes con aspecto de una película de terror, plantas exóticas todas enredadas, nada impresionante.

-oh ya lo veras demonio- dijo Mizuki con insinuación

-¿que dijiste?- zoro la vio con cara de pocos amigos

Ella se acerco muy coquetamente y lo miro, pero sus manos fueron a otra parte y le arrebataron su katana Sandai –que espada más exquisita- sus ojos se volvieron lascivos

Zoro le arrebato su espada de muy mala manera –niña no debes jugar con esto podrías hacerte daño- la miro de forma graciosa.

Ella solo rió y lo guió donde se encontraban sus amigos, quienes ya se habían adentrado en el bosque.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

-y bien ¿donde esta a lo que deberíamos temer?- pregunto sanji, ya estaba creyendo que solo eran puros cuentos pero…

-cuidado- grito Akio –todos al suelo- todos menos Sanji dudo en hacerle caso se echaron al suelo, de la nada se dispararon un montón de…jeringas. Sanji quiso romperlas dándoles una buena patada pero en lugar de eso consiguió varios pinchazos en su pierna. A los dos segundos de recibirlos se encontraba en el suelo

-Sanji- gritaron Luffy y Robin sacudiendo su cuerpo

-_pero mami no quiero ir a la escuela- _dijo mientras se chupaba el dedo

-descuiden solo esta dormido- los tranquilizo Akio- Dylan llévalo hasta la puerta, es una orden- dijo Akio para no recibir ningún tipo de queja, el chico tuvo que obedecer de inmediato cambio de forma y colocaron en su espalda, luego de eso solo lo vieron alejarse volando.

-¿por que no hicimos eso desde un principio?- preguntaba Usopp, claro si era tan fácil por que no lo hicieron.

-obviamente por que así seria mas aburrido- dijo Akio mientras se abría paso

-shishishi cierto- luffy lo apoyaba en este caso, con una de sus particulares sonrisas

-¿donde esta sujeto de pelo verde?-pregunto Mizuki al ver que Zoro ya no se encontraba detrás de ella

-déjalo siempre sucede con él-se lo dijo el pequeño Chopper-y no te preocupes él sabe defenderse solo- continuo siguiendo su marcha

Mizuki tuvo que resignarse y siguió también su marcha

En otro lugar del bosque

-aarg se perdieron devuelta-molesto estaba zoro-¿Por qué siempre se pierden? bien por donde debería ir- decidió ir por la derecha SU derecha

Minutos de caminar y caminar ya lo estaban cansando, decidió tumbarse bajo un árbol y dormir pero algo se lo impidió, escucho un ruido entre los arbustos que lo pusieron alerta.

Detrás del arbusto salio un animal extraño incluso para él, era como una mezcla de un armadillo, solo que mas grande, tenía la boca y los ojos igual que una mosca, sus patas eran cortas pero gruesas al igual que un cocodrilo y su cola era la de una ardilla.

Zoro no sabía si impresionarse o vomitar por lo que tenía en frente.

El extraño animal de repente se abalanzo sobre el, zoro desvaino su katana y lo empujo hacia atrás.

-daishinkan-zoro se lanzo sobre su oponente lo partió fácilmente a la mitad-bah eso era todo-volvió a poner su espada en su lugar, se giro y decidió seguir caminando "tal vez este bosque si sea peligroso" pensó al escuchar detrás de el que los restos del animal que había partido a la mitad se estaban regenerando pero esta vez en dos "e interesante" pensó volviendo a desvainar su katana.

El equipo de Luffy

-¡cuidado!-exclamo Mizuki, estaban siendo perseguidos por una especie rara de oso, y digo rara por que tenia los dientes largos, finos y afilados, era enorme, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y sus orejas eran puntiagudas al igual que un gato.

-¿pero que clase de oso es ese?-Ussop y Nami corrían frenéticamente, llevando al pequeño Chopper ambos con los ojos en blanco y expresión de terror.

Luffy quería enfrentar al oso pero Akio se lo impidió. Le dijo que seria imposible además de que es una especie única y no le permitiría que lo matara o que lo lastimara, por lo que tuvo que limitarse a correr.

Corrieron hasta llegar a un puente de madera, muy desgastado. Era lo único que permitía cruzar al otro lado, sin mencionar que debajo de el había una caída hacia la muerte segura.

-tenemos que cruzar-dijo firme Akio

-estas bromeando ese puente no resistirá tanto peso-dijo Nami respirando agitadamente.

-acaso quieres quedarte con eso-Mizuki señalo hacia atrás mostrando que el oso seguía corriendo tras ellos.

Sin ningún tipo de queja Ussop, Chopper y Brook fueron los primeros en cruzar, rompiendo algunas de las maderas flojas, detrás de ellos iba Nami, Robin y Mizuki, los últimos en cruzar fueron Akio y Luffy, pero a la mitad puente el oso los había alcanzado también se había subido al puente, no aguantando el peso el puente se rompió, el oso se pudo agarrar de la orilla del otro lado pero mientras que Luffy y Akio iban cayendo al vació.

-¡REY!LUFFY!-gritaron Mizuki y Nami al mismo tiempo

-gomu goma no rocket- luffy agarro con fuerza una de las partes del puente, sostuvo de la cadera a Akio y se impulso hacia arriba, cayeron al borde del precipito.

Rápidamente Chopper se acerco a ver si no se habían herido, por suerte los 2 estaban sanos y salvos.

-te encuentras bien Akio, no te lastimaste- Nami corrió a asistirlo

-no te preocupes estoy bien Nami-Akio le agradeció con una sonrisa, Nami se tranquilizo.

-oi Nami yo también casi me caigo ¿no me vas a preguntar nada?-Luffy al ver esa escena sintió algo despreciado y se lo pregunto haciendo un mohín

-p-pero a ti que te puede suceder si eres de goma idiota-le extraño que Luffy se halla comportado así, aun así contesto con la cara igual que un tomate.

Luffy se paro, se limpio el polvo de los pantalones –bien sigamos- dijo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Los presentes se miraron entre si para luego ver a Nami, ella era la mas confundida por el asunto pero también hizo como si nada, ayudo a levantar a Akio y luego siguieron caminando.

A comparación de la otra parte del bosque, esta tenía arboles normales y eran muy pocos, ni rastro de la neblina. Caminaron y caminaron

-bien llegamos-Akio se paro en medio de un descampado, delante de él estaba una planta de Daft Green.

-¿Por qué nos paramos aquí?-pregunto Robin

-el sol se esta poniendo, necesitamos descansar, debemos ahorrar energía para mañana-hablaba mientras examinaba el área –OH! Aquí es un buen lugar- dijo tumbándose y acomodando su posición –Mizuki ve a buscar algo de leña para hacer una fogata- levanto la mano en forma muy cansada.

-me niego-respondió también sentándose cerca de un árbol.

-pero ¿que?- se levanto algo molesto-es una orden- dirigió su mirada a la chica.

-yo jure protegerte no seguir tus ordenes ni mucho menos mimarte- los demás solo se limitaron a seguir observando no creían como le estaba contestando después de todo el era el rey y ella debía seguir sus ordenes ¿o no?

Finalmente viendo que la conversación no llevaba a ningún lado, se levanto y decidió ir a buscar leña por su cuenta, aunque refunfuñando en el camino.

-Usopp, Chopper acompáñelo- ordeño nami

-¿eh? Nosotros por que- dijeron al unísono.

-por que Sanji no esta para buscar comida y Zoro, como siempre, se perdió- miraba fijamente a los dos-tu pasaste 2 años en una isla mucho mas extraña que esta seguramente sabrás lo que es bueno y lo que no- señalo a Usopp-y Chopper tu podrías encontrar nuevas especies de plantas medicinales- tenia razón en cierto modo-o es que ¿tienen miedo?- sus cejas se alzaron y su sonrisa hizo juego para una cara estafadora

-c-claro que no tenemos miedo, chopper vamos- Usopp contesto por los dos, aunque protestando Chopper lo siguió, luego de unos segundos sus voces se perdieron entre la maleza.

-eso no era necesario, él sabe cuidarse solo- mizuki abrió un ojo para mirar a Nami.

-lo se pero también necesitamos comida y no va a caernos del cielo-dijo mientras recorría es descampado-luffy ayúdame tenemos que encontrar un lugar para descan-¿luffy?-volteo para ver el lugar donde antes se encontraba su capitán, ahora vació.

-Luffy-san se fue junto con Usopp Chopper al parecer escucho que iban por comida-Robin sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras se lo dijo.

-ese idiota- apretó los dientes-…brook ayúdame- no teniendo otra opción se lo pidió.

Continuara~

al fin otro capitulo...bueno me retiro *se va silvando nerviosa* no mentira la verdad tengo que disculparme por el retraso, bueno pero tienen que entender que no es fácil para mis amigos encontrar las esferas del dragon para revivirme no(? eh...no se vale ah bueno les prometo que para el próximo capitulo no tardare demasiado...si tienen alguna queja vallan a reclamarle a su abuela XD jaja

**sara08: bueno no se poner Zoro Robin (no me gusta del todo esa pareja) pero como soy buenita un leve muy levisimo ZoRo va a haber.**


End file.
